


Mission Downed

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: Bacon [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Cuddle Pile, Friendo don't give me that look, Gen, It's sin-o'-clock, Jesse is still nervous around him, Mission Gone Wrong, Once again i apologize to the fandom, Roadhog is a great pred, Soft Vore, Someone wanted more and i will happily provide, Unwilling, Vore, Well would ya look at the time, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: A mission goes south, leading to half of the team getting captured. While trying to rescue their comrades, one of them suggests an unusual way to interrogate the enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as _Operation: Pigskin_ and _McChicken for Dinner_ , and after the events of both.
> 
> A reader (Jen) requested this fic, and their prompt was so good, I just had to oblige. Enjoy!

They shouldn't have split up.

This was just supposed to be a simple infiltration mission. They'd be in and out, taking out a few grunts on the way, while stealing some precious Intel. However, Talon seemed to be ready for them.

The dark organization had captured their healers, Angela and Lúcio, as well as Tracer. They'd damaged the Brit's chrono accelerator just enough to stop her from blinking, but not too much as to keep her in the current timeline.

Now Junkrat was all alone.

He tried to be quiet, listening for the footsteps of his bodyguard, even the cowboy. Being alone was a bad idea. 

Instead he heard the footfalls of Talon soldiers. He placed down his trap and waited. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

  
**\-----**

McCree once again found himself with the last person he wanted to be around. However, this time the circumstances were in his favor.

Roadhog was on his "team" this time, and this was not one of those simulated matches. This was a real mission. So despite the fact that Jesse's heart was racing like a horse, he felt safer around the big lug, rather than if he was on his own. They didn't called him a "tank" for nothing.

An explosion sounded in the distance. 

"Uh oh."

It didn't take a genius to figure out Junkrat was in trouble. McCree swore he'd never seen Roadhog move so fast, the large junker running towards the noise. Jesse followed beside him, flashbang at the ready.

The pair had made in just in the nick of time. Three Talon agents currently surrounded the younger junker, who was cornered, their guns aimed for his head. They were oblivious to the masked man and the cowboy behind them.

"Drop the weapon or we'll shoot!"

A hook wrapped around the waist of one of them, reeling him in backwards and causing him to drop his gun. The second was hit with a flashbang, then a metal fist to the face. The final agent moved to face the new threat, but ended up triggering the junkie's trap. 

Soon they had the trio tied up with Roadhog's chain and hook. Normally, they would've killed simple agents like these, but they needed the intel on where their missing friends were.

"So, why don'tcha tell us where your keeping the captured overwatch agents, hmm?" McCree asked them.

"You will never rescue them." One of them taunted. McCree sighed. He didn't expect them to spill their secrets just like that.

As Junkrat started to spit death threats at them, an idea came into Jesse's head. One that caused a shiver to run down his spine, but if he was afraid of the thought of it, it was bound to work. A bit cautiously, he approached Roadhog, who was standing off to the side. The dark glass lens of the mask looked towards him.

"Hey Roadhog... maybe if you eat those agents, they might get talkative."

Roadhog nodded, although Jesse was sure the man was grinning eagerly behind that mask.

Jesse and Roadhog reapproached the Talon agents. Junkrat paused his graphic explanations of blowing a human body up, and both him and the agents turned their attention to the pair.

"Well, if y'all ain't gonna tell us, my friend here," he motioned a hand towards Roadhog, "might be able to convince you."

When Roadhog moved his mask up to show his eager grin, and a jolt of fear struck the cowboy. He knew he wasn't the one headed into that mouth, but everytime he'd seen it so far, he had been. Roadhog must've noticed his fearful expression, as he turned his head and gave McCree a softer smile, before going back to a malicious grin aimed at the agents.

"What your big friend going to do, sit on us?" One of them teased.

Roadhog laughed.

"I'm gonna eat you whole."

The reaction was the usual. Laughing, disbelief, thinking it was simply a joke. Roadhog took one of them out of the bindings, lifting him with one huge hand, and bringing him to his face. Next came the nervousness and questioning. Then the horror sunk in as the threat was upheld.

McCree had never actually seen Roadhog eat someone from the outside. He had always been first or the lone victim. He watched with a sort of horrified fascination as the man pretty much slid into Roadhog's hungry maw. The loud, audible gulps made Jesse's fear spike, but he couldn't force himself to move or look away, as the bulge that was the agent traveled down the man's throat. 

Soon, the Talon agent had finished his journey into the Junker's stomach, small bumps occasionally poking out from his gut as the the man kicked from the inside. Roadhog let out a long and satisfied burp, and licked his lips. 

"Are you gonna talk, or who's next?"

McCree broke himself from the trance to look at the agents. They were both shivering, yet trying to keep up the tough act. Junkrat looked ecstatic. He always seemed excited whenever his bodyguard ate someone.

"Holy sh-t, he actually ate him!" One of them breathed. 

"Well?" Roadhog asked, still hungry and getting impatient. 

"We'll never tell you!" The other said defiantly. His fellow agent looked at him with dread, knowing that his comrade had just signed himself up for the death sentence.

"Unfortunate." Roadhog rumbled. He untied the defiant one and shoved him hungry into his mouth. Junkrat giggled as McCree watched in silence once again.

Once the second one was down, Roadhog promptly picked up the last one, which was quaking in fear. His mouth salivated, and he breathed warm air onto the agent's face.

"So, you gonna tell us, or go down like the rest?" His stomach made a loud gurgling noise.

"P-please don't eat me! I'll tell you where they are, just please don't eat me, I beg you!"

Something about the fear of being eaten was so primal and overpowering for some, and a part of Jesse was glad to see he wasn't the only one to experience it. He felt sympathy for the man, despite him being the enemy. 

And boy did the agent tell all. Now they even knew where the other agents would be stationed. The man looked up at Roadhog, hopeful.

"C-can you let me go now?"

"Certainly."

And with those words, Roadhog lifted the man above his head, and dropped his legs into his mouth. The agent shrieked.

"YOU PROMISED!" He cried, his only answer from Roadhog being a loud swallow. He struggled wildly, tears streaming down his face as begged for someone, anyone to save him. His eyes locked onto McCree's as he went down, and let out a weak cry for help.

"H-help me...e..."

Guilt started to eat away at the cowboy, yet he did nothing but watch the agent disappear down into Roadhog's hungry maw.  
  
There was a final swallow, and the agents were no more. Jesse could still hear their muffled protests and screams from the large Junker's gut, and shivered. Roadhog moved his mask back down.  
  
The large junker gave Jesse a light pat on the back, the cowboy jumping slightly.  
  
"Don't worry," he rumbled quietly, "they're fine."  
  
McCree nodded, and relaxed slightly. With the mask back on properly, he felt more at ease.  
  
Junkrat ran up to his bodyguard, and began to prod and stroke his belly. The younger junker quickly noticed McCree staring at him, and grabbed the cowboy's wrist.  
  
"Here, feel it mate."  
  
Despite the cowboy's protests, Junkrat pressed Jesse's flesh hand to Roadhog's belly, the masked man not seeming to mind what his employer was doing. McCree could feel the movement of those inside, hands and feet being pressed against the stomach walls. He felt both disturbed and mesmerized. Eventually, Junkrat let go of his wrist, and Jesse slowly moved his hand away. The experience had been... odd.  
  
McCree let out a sigh. He felt a little less nervous now, but the large man was still intimidating.  Regardless, they had other things to worry about.  
  
Thus the trio of strange-looking men headed forward. They had some hostages to rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit dissatisfied with how this chapter ended up, so I might rewrite it a bit. Expect some minor changes in the near future.
> 
> EDIT: Re-read it a couple of times and fixed/added some things. I'm more satisfied with it now.
> 
> EDIT: ~~You may have noticed I had chapter 2 up for a few minutes. I took it down cause I'm dissatisfied with it, and believe it needs some more work.~~ The revised chapter 2 is now up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mission over, the team has some time to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting then deleting this chapter, but the previous version was not that good.
> 
> I hope that you (and the requester) enjoy this conclusion. Sorry for the wait.

Left on autopilot, the dropship sailed through the night sky undetected, its weary occupants resting within its seats. The ride was quiet and peaceful, with only the occasional rumble of the ship threatening to disturb them.  
  
In the right row of seats, more than half of the team rested haphazardly. Angela sat in the center of the cluster, worn out from the mission, especially after being captured and questioned harshly. The hint of bruises forming on her wrists and ankles were telltale signs of her harsh bondage.  
  
To the doctor's right, Lúcio leaned upon her arm, slumped low in his seat. His limp right arm lay by his sonic amplifier, which was playing *Rejuvenescência* at a soft volume. He'd been given a black eye on his left .  
  
The Swiss medic herself was slanted slightly to the left, using Jesse's shoulder as a cushion. Her hair was undone, bangs messed and cloaking her eyes. Soft snores came from sleeping cowboy, his hat placed over his face, muffling the sound slightly. He leaned backwards in his seat, legs lazily outstretched.  
  
Between the two lay Lena, who'd stretched herself out between the two. Her head lay in Angela's lap, small cuts and bruises lacing her face, while her long legs were splayed across Jesse's. Like a child clutching a plush, her arms were tucked to her chest, the doctor laying an arm upon her shoulder.  
  
On the opposite side of the sleeping cluster were the junkers. Jamison was fast asleep, laying on his back, his bodyguard's gut a soft (yet slightly squirmy) pillow. Large fingers carefully combed through singed hair.  
  
Mako was the only one awake.  
  
Some of the agents were still squirming, not yet exhausted or of broken spirit. He rubbed his wiggling gut, giving it a light pat.  
  
"Shhh, you'll rouse him." He spoke to his belly in a hushed tone.  
  
As expected, that only caused the squirms to increase, and Mako chuckled lightly, followed by a small burp.  
  
"If you wake him up, I'll digest you faster."  
  
Another agent of talon gave up his fight.  
  
Mako smirked under his mask. He wasn't going to anyways, but the power of that threat was so strong, he loved to use it.  
  
He continued to rub his slightly outstretched gut, as the last fighter's struggles grew weaker with time. A long rumbling belch erupt from between his lips, followed by a satisfying sigh.  
  
"please... I... I don't... wanna... die..." A quiet and barely audible protest.  
  
"Shhhh, sleep."  
  
"plu... pleeea... eeaaase..."  
  
He stroked his belly gently. "Rest."  
  
And with a whimper, he felt the final agent go limp, just barely feeling the sensation of three chests gently raising and deflating.  
  
With a small sigh, Mako turned his attention to the sleeping pile across him, then to his employer. Maybe he too, should get some rest.  
  
He leaned back in his seat, letting drowsiness take him over. He could worry about explaining the situation later.  
  
Soon, not a soul was awake, as the Overwatch dropship continued it way to the base, undisturbed in the cloud-filtered moonlight.  
  
One could maybe say that the mission had, in a way, gone down successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take a break from pred Roadhog and focus on another idea I've got. Until next time...  
>   
> Want me to write you a one shot? Write a suggestion in the comments below, and if I like it, I'll write it. (SFW only please)


End file.
